<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Janther Week 2021 by LightningFlash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668111">Janther Week 2021</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningFlash/pseuds/LightningFlash'>LightningFlash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jane and the Dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Janther Week 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningFlash/pseuds/LightningFlash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My scribbles for Janther Week 2021</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gunther Breech/Jane Turnkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Janther Week 2021</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a snow covered clearing between two kingdoms a dragon sleeps deeply, his great body curled around a small canvas tent. The moon is bright and full overhead, snow clouds dispersed to leave a cool, clear night in their wake.</p>
<p>Within the tent lay two young knights who should be sleeping, as far apart as the confined space allows, their lightweight blankets doing little against the cold. </p>
<p>Moonlight diffuses gently through the canvas and Jane is awake, quietly observing her companion. </p>
<p>He is wrapped in his bedding, black lashes rest heavily on high cheekbones. His brow furrows, he sighs, and Jane closes her eyes lest she be caught.</p>
<p>Ignore it, she warns herself, as she has uncountable times before.</p>
<p> It is merely an inconvenience. A nothing. The unavoidable consequence of proximity. It is not real.</p>
<p>That feeling.</p>
<p>That spark.</p>
<p>She pulls the blanket tighter, curls in on herself. Sleep will not come, but she does not open her eyes.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Gunther sighs, unable to fool himself into slumber. The night is too cold and too bright, the blanket too thin, Jane too close.</p>
<p>He risks a glance at her but she is asleep, burrowing further into her bed as he watches. She is cold, of course, as is he.</p>
<p>It would be a small thing to throw an arm around her. If she woke he could feign a restless sleep and roll away. If she did not he could, perhaps, draw her closer, and warm her body with his own.</p>
<p>It was a fine thought but it could be nothing more. The risk was too great; the action could reveal too much. The idea alone set his heart hard against his ribs. What if she found out?</p>
<p>She would push him away, close herself off. The precious trust he had worked so hard to earn would be shattered. </p>
<p>Rejection was inevitable. There was nothing he could do but that which he had been doing for time immeasurable.</p>
<p>He must not act on this feeling, or even acknowledge it.</p>
<p>All he could do was let it smoulder.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Sleep comes and goes in restless waves, with wisps of dreams but little rest.</p>
<p>Jane wakes again and finds herself very nearly in Gunther’s embrace. Had he moved closer, or had she? Had they both?</p>
<p>He sleeps on, oblivious to their proximity, his face in easy reach of hers. Deep, measured breaths move his body in a gentle rhythm, his lips parted slightly by sleep.</p>
<p>She could touch those lips and call it an accident, fingers slipping from beneath her blanket and barely grazing his skin. If she closes her eyes to feign sleep then, even if her touch is enough to wake him, the risk holds no weight against the temptation.</p>
<p>Jane closes her eyes.</p>
<p>The caress of his breath scorches her fingertips.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Jane is touching him.</p>
<p>Gunther’s eyes flutter open in surprise as her icy fingers brush against his lips.</p>
<p>Her eyes are closed, her skin ethereally pale in the cold moonlight, her hair an untamed mass around her face.</p>
<p>Asleep.</p>
<p>And yet, her cheeks are bright points of colour, her breaths a touch too quick, and her hand just slightly trembling.</p>
<p>He watches her, steels himself, and closes his mouth around her fingers.</p>
<p>The coil of heat in his stomach is searing.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Jane’s gasp betrays her; she knows it even as it escapes.</p>
<p>Gunther’s teeth graze gently against her fingertips and his eyes, she realises as her own open wide, are watching her.</p>
<p>He stills, and the silence returns. They remain cocooned in their blankets, a channel of cold air and little else between them.</p>
<p>But she does not withdraw her hand, and her sigh as his tongue sweeps along her skin is all it takes to ignite him.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Together, they burn.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>